equestria's hunter
by patt1
Summary: you wake up in a strange Forest..who will you trust?...who is truly good? and most importantly...what will you hunt?
1. chapter 1:arrival

You wake up in a forest...not one you've seen before all you remember was hunting a seltas queen and it grabbing you with its tail.The last thing you saw was the lower half of your body but here you are in a unknown place.Checking your weapon your glaive even your kinsect was there,your armor was in a better condition then usual.You get up and check your supplies you have ten potion five hot drinks same amout with cold drinks some barrel bombs and traps.Then you hear it...it was a roar not one you've heard before but a roar..and the sound of screaming someone was being attacked!

You sprinted to the area of screaming...when you got there you crouched in a bush and saw...a Teostra?No it wasn't a teostra it was a Manticore..you heard legends of Teostra that evolved different...was this the result?What you saw in front of it was a pony?no it wasn't a pony it had wings...it was a Pegasus a small orange Pegasus! the foal was screaming at the sight of the beast...you drew your glaive out and sent your kinsect to distract the Manticore. when the manticore saw your kinsect it went into a swiping fury the foal looked in shock as the beast swatted at the kinsect buzzing around it.Then your kinsect returned to you..both the manticore and foal looked at you the manticore had fury but the foal was shocked...you stepped from the bushes glaive ready to attack."Hey kid run while you can!"you basically yelled at the foal who began to run away leaving you and the manticore alone.

The manticore charged at you which you countered with using your glaive to hop onto its back.Grabbing you knife you stabbed into the beast causing it to roar in pain it tried to shake you off to no avail. once you caused it to fall over you began to slice at it until it stopped roaring...first observation monsters here are weaker then your original place of origin.You was tired...you layed down by a tree until you heard talking there was three voices each sounding young what came out of those bushes sure as hell surprised you.it was the pegasus from earlier with two others a normal yellow pony and a white unicorn."See i told you it was real!"the orange pegasus practically yelling.

"Well I still think we should tell the others."said to yellow foal rubbing a hoof on her head...its when you try to get up that they react mostly with shock that you're even alive probably."Ah! you never said it was alive!"said the white unicorn with shock "Could you all...just be quiet for a moment?"you say with a hint of anger.the foals instantly shut they're traps"Now could one of you tell me where i am?"you ask"Y-your in the everfree forest s-sir"the yellow foal said in response."Thank you another question...how close is the nearest town?"you was not gonna be stuck in a forest with no map"W-we can take you if you like!"the orange Pegasus said."That will do...what is your name little one?"you should know the persons name if they helped you."I'm Scootaloo the yellow pony is Applebloom the white one is Sweetie Belle."scootaloo said with a smile"Nice names...ok lead the way to the town."

chapter 1 end

if you enjoy then you can give a review might be able to give ideas for the story?or helpful pointers?


	2. chapter 2:ponyville

As you followed the foals to the town they mentioned it was filled with all kinds of ponys there was unicorns, Pegasuses,and just normal ponys but the awkward part was they were all staring at you. you continued to follow the foals to a tree house"Ok twilight should be here"said apple bloom as she walked to the door to which it flyed open with a purple... Unicorn? Pegasus? no it was a alicorn with a mark on her hind quarters."hello apple bl-what is that!?"the purple alicorn said staring at you with a puzzled but studying look"we don't know so we brought him here to you"said scootaloo."hey quick question what is that mark?"you asked pointing to the mark on her back leg"this? oh its a cutie mark"the purple alicorn replied."ok thank you miss twilight...you are twilight right?"you said remembering what apple bloom said"yes i am mister?"twilight replied"call me mike miss twilight"you said.then there was screaming as you turned around you saw ponies running away from something.what you saw...sure as hell surprised you it was a group of wolves, wolves made of wood and that look they're eye's..they had the frenzy..but there is no gore magala here...right?

"...miss twilight...go inside and don't come out"you said in a serious voice"w-why whats wrong with those timber wolves?"twilight said with uncertainty."I'll tell you later but still..go inside and don't come out"you said this time twilight walked into her house and as you walked to the timber wolves as you see two others ponies standing there.the two ponies one was a blue Pegasus and the othere was a orange pony wearing a cowboy hat"hello are you here to stop these timber wolves?"you say as you walk to the two ponies"well yea I'm not gonna let some timber wolves run around like they own the place!"the blue Pegasus says with overcompente grin"rainbow calm down we'll run these here timber wolves off"the orange pony said.then a bigger and tougher looking timber wolf came out of the pack...it must be a apex if it's that big"hey...you two take the others i go for the big one"you whispered to the two ponies beside you"got it"they both said.the two ponies charge at the timber wolves ad you drew your glaive and charged at the apex timber wolf you sliced into the beast as it clawed at you hitting you a couple of times.

as you sliced at the apex timber wolf you heard a yell when you looked back you saw the orange pony pinned to the ground by a timber wolf.you blocked a attack from the apex timber wolf and ran to the orange pony smacking the timber wolf off her"thanks suger cub"the orange mare said"no problem?"you said"Applejack...you can call me Applejack"applejack replied.after a while of fighting the timber wolves ran off to the everfree forest.

chapter 2 end


	3. chapter 3:the frenzy

After the frenzied timber wolves and apex ran away you,applejack,and the blue pegasus was left in the empty rode.?if it wasn't for a cat creature coming out of a ally.the cat creature to your surprise was a palico not just any palico it was YOUR palico warrior,his fur was dirty i mean he just came out of a ally.

"meowster i thought you were dead!"warrior said with a hint of worry.

"well...i did but i woke up here..how did you get here anyways?"you asked.

"huh? oh i heard of your death and i went out to find your body because the guild said the body was gone"he said.

"when i went to sleep on the way to where your body was i awoke here i found this town and hid in a ally,nya"warrior continued

"well you found me"you say as you pet warrior getting a purr in response.You almost forgot about the two ponies behind you so you turn your attention back to them as you see Twilight walking up to you.

"you owe me a explanation to what was effecting those timber wolves."twilight said.

"fine...those timber wolves had the frenzy..a..well i don't know what it is but it affects monsters and basically makes them super aggressive..but the monster that spreads it shouldn't be here"you replied.

"what? what monster has that kind of power? i mean it probably couldn't beat me though"the blue Pegasus said with a grin

"rainbowbash let the man speak he's tryin to explain what caused this attack"applejack stated.

"thank you applejack*you said which might have gotten a slight blush out of Applejack.you pulled out your monster list and went the part with the gore magala you began reading"the gore magala...a curious monster that,when threatened,scatters pollen-like scales that heighten its own senses while causing detrimental effects to any other creature tgat inhale them.as elusive as they are mysterious."as you finished reading you saw twilight taking mental notes.

"another thing..if a monster that survives the effects of the frenzy turn into a apex monster...like that big timber wolf"you say.

"so there's a monster going around equestria makin monsters more aggressive?"applejack asked.

"yep thats it but the question is...where is it now?"you said.

chapter 3 end


	4. chapter 4:the beast

this takes place during the time it took the hunter and the others to reach ponyville.

IT awoke,it was a gore magala a beast of great power but this one was different because it survived a hunter.Sure it survived by retreating causing one of its horns to be broken off.the gore magala awoke to a forest,not one it had seen before but it didn't care.Wherever it was it would make new terf.

"annoyance"the gore magala said

It was shocked,it thought and knew what it said came out in growls and roars.Somehow this place gave it the ability to speak the filthy human language.it then heard of rustling in a nearby bush it turned to see a some wolves made entirely of wood.

"a challenge?..hmm..if i want to make this my terf then time to get rid of the competition"the gore magala said with a devilish grin.

before the wolves could do anything the gore magala fired a ball of frenzy at the wooden wolves.The ball of frenzy hit the wooden wolves causing them to cough and run away.the gore magala watched as the wooden wolves ran away laughing at how weak they were

"ok first note:monster here are as weak as kelbi"the gore magala said finishing up the end of his laugh

the gore magala walked around the clearing of tree surrounding it,as it walked it saw birds and other small annoying creatures.it wasn't really in a caring mood so the gore magala layed down and began to fall asleep

"tomorrow... tomorrow i will find some food to eat and then i will try to find our where i am"the gore magala said between yawns

the gore magala finally fell asleep...but the last thing it say was what seem to be the shape of a human but it didn't care it was tired so it continued to sleep.

chapter 4 end


	5. chapter 5:the princess's

you and your palico warrior followed twilight to a castle,she said that she needed to take you to the princess's which meant the princess's of the sun and moon!as you followed twilight through the castle halls you remembered the elder hall in Dubdorma, seeing the guard standing there ready to protect the princess's made you think of home.

"uh...mike? are you ok?"twilight asked spooking you out of your day dream a little.

"y-yea sorry...was remembering my life before here"you said in response.

"what WAS your life like before coming here?"twilight said with a puzzled expression.

"well..i was a monster Hunter..i hunted beast that...well beast that could basically destroy entire city's"you said.

"meowster was a good hunter! he was even let into the elder hall! that place is only for elit hunters nya"warrior blurted out

"cool,what monsters were there! I'd love th hear about them"twilight said with her eyes going large.

"I can tell you later after we meet the princess's"you said as you all arrived at two large doors.

as the doors opened you saw what appeared to me to alico one with one with a man that looks like a night sky and the other one with a mane that looked like a rainbow.

"hello...you must be mike right?"asked the pony with the rainbow looking mane.

"yes princess"you replied

"well we have heard you stopped a timber wolf attack in ponyville and you have our gratitude for that"you said.

"the purple one is princess luna you talked princess celestia"twilight whispered to you.

"sorry to interrupt sister...but.i have word of a...somewhat large unicorn with lighting like mane in ghastly gorge"said luna.

you instantly knew what she was describing,she was describing a kirin! but here? in this place where no monster that you know of came here?

"i...i know that unicorn is called...its called a kirin"you said with a more serious tone then you'd like.

"a kirin? hmm..if you know of this unicorn then you can deal with the problem right?"asked luna.

"i... i Don't know the specific kirin but they are a whole species of them and dealing with the kirin...i could handle that i guess"you said.

"hmm...well..if you can deal with the situation peacefully then that would be perfect"said celestia.

"I'll try"you simply said ready to begin what to you thought of as just a quest from your old world.

chapter 5 end

on another note i think every two chapters so like chapter 6 and 8 and so on i think it will be on the story of the gore magala until the final parts of the story.


	6. chapter 6:the beast hunts

as the Gore magala walked around its new Territory it saw strange creatures one that looked like a kirin but with black fur or something it didn't care about.as it walks it arrived at a lake too wiich it started to drink,as it was drinking it saw a kelbi(deer) walking on the other side of the lake.the gore magala instantly flew up and charged at the kelbi landing on it and cutting its body open to feasting on the meat within.as it was eating it when it heard the sound of a twig snapping and it instantly went into attack mode,it was surprised by what came out of the bushes .there coming out of the bush it saw three of those black fur kirin creatures looking at them up close it could tell that hey didn't have fur instead they had a black exoskeleton like a seltas.

"move beast! you are on the territory of the changlings!"one of the changlings said stepping up.

"hmm?...and why should i move for a low life creature like you?"the gore magala said in a smug tone.

"because we coul-"the changling tried to say before a huge claw pinned him on his side.

"listen here you little fool! you do not tell ME what to do...got it!"the gore magala said while almost crushing the changling under its claw.

"hmm...change of plans..our queen would like to see you"said one in the back.

the one in the back was different from the other two,he was wearing black armor which must mean he was a higher rank then the others.

"your queen?...fine I'll go with you...should i let your fool go?"the gore magala said still crushing the changling under its claw.

"we would like you too...but that is your choice"said the changling in armor.

"hmm...fine I'll let him go"the gore magala said as it lifted its claw off the annoying changling that tried to threaten him.

"ok...we willctake you roo the queen"the armored said as he started to walk back into the bushes with the other changlings.

chapter 6 end


	7. chapter 7:the kirin

you walked around what princess luna said was the ghastly gorge with rainbowdash,applejack,and princess twilight.They practically forced you to take themcqith you rainbows reason was that "she wanted to beat the fool down!" applejack reason was "i want to make sure you or rainbow don't get yourselves hurt" which you think she blushed when she said the you in the sentence.and finally twilight's reason she was the first one to say she wanted to come because of the way the "pony"was described by princess luna.the four of you walked around you had to fend off some "quarry eels"or whatever twilight called them,when you reached a clearing in the gorge you saw it.there eating some grass was the kirin and it seemed like it didn't see you before you could do anything a bolt of lighting passed right my you hitting a rock which caused it to explode.

"hmm...a human and more of those..."horse?"things?"the kirin said in a feminine voice.

"y-you can talk!?how!?"you asked.

"who cares! lets teach this pony a lesson!"rainbow dash said as she charged at the kirin.

"rainbowdash stop!"you said as you ran after rainbowdash.

you saw the kirin fire a lighting bolt one rainbash wouldn't be able to dodge!you grabbed rainbowdash by her leg and pulled her close as the lighting bolt hit you in the back!

"mike!"applejack yelled as you got hit with the lighting bolt.

you saw warrior come out of the ground and jump onto the kirins face.

"you shall not hurt meowster!"warrior said.

the kirin jumped around trying to shake the palico on her face.the kirin was able to shake warrior off her face as you turned to look at the kirin you saw she had a angery expression on her face

"enough! i will end you right here and now!"the kirin said as she started charging straight at you and rainbowdash.

chapter 7 end


End file.
